No soy gay! ¿o si?
by tenshi-jaz
Summary: Inuyasha conoce a un "chico" muy afeminado en un colegio militar solo para hombres, pero NO le atrae, porque el NO es gay...¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**¡No soy gay! ¿O sí?**

_Cap. 1 ¿Suerte?_

¡Maldición!, eso definitivamente no podía estar pasándole a ella en el primer día de colegio, era simplemente ridículo que tuviera tan mala suerte, desde que se despertó no han ocurrido sino una serie de desgracias y cada una peor que la anterior, si seguía así de seguro moriría prematuramente estaba segura de ello.

De repente el tren en el que iba se paro abruptamente ocasionando que una anciana le regara en su uniforme un poco del café que llevaba sosteniendo en su mano, que por un milagro no estaba muy caliente.

-oh, lo siento muchacho-le dijo aquella anciana en tono amigable y entonces se comenzó a cuestionar ¿Por qué le dijo "muchacho"? y justo cuando iba a replicarle algo recordó como es que llego hasta ese horrible momento…

**Flash back**

Despertó como a las tres de la mañana, sobresaltada en su cama con la respiración algo agitada y un poco asustada después de tener una pesadilla, trago con dificultad y suspiro en un intento por calmarse, mientras rodaba por su pequeña cama…

-demonios, odio esa pesadilla, en momentos como este quisiera ser un vampiro-dijo en voz alta con cansancio-ahora estoy hablando sola a la mitad de la noche !genial!-se dijo con sarcasmo a sí misma, para luego intentar volver a dormir ya que mañana seria un día muy complicado

A la mañana siguiente:

-ahhh, ayer no dormí casi nada-dijo bostezando tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras giraba su vista para ver su reloj…

- ¡!QUE! hay no, me quede dormida voy tarde,-dijo completamente desesperada, mientras se tropezaba al intentar levantarse de la cama, cayendo de cara al piso.

-diablos-mascullo entre dientes mientras entraba al baño con un uniforme…

Después de 15 minutos salió completamente arreglada del baño, camino hasta su pequeño escritorio y tomo su maleta mientras luego se paraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar…

Primero miro sus botas, las cuales estaban completamente lustradas, luego subió su vista mirando que su uniforme estaba completamente planchado y sin una sola arruga para detenerse finalmente en su cara, se acomodo unos mechones de su peluca la cual era de color ébano, para finalmente darse ánimos mentalmente y salir de la habitación…

_Respira, inhala y exhala todo estará bien, claro si no muero asfixiada por la maldita faja antes de si quiera llegar, recuerda Kagome lo haces por ti, porque esta es tu única oportunidad de graduarte y poder trabajar en algo decente_

-vaya, vaya, vaya al menos no te ves tan patética como espere que te verías con ese uniforme-dijo de forma despectiva su tía y tutora legal Tsubaki-lástima que te regresarán porque eres una inútil y te descubrirán antes que acabe el día- agrego con sorna para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación sin despedirse de su "adorada" sobrina, nótese el sarcasmo.

-ya lo veras les demostrare a todos de que yo soy muy capaz-dijo decidida en un susurro mientras salía por la puerta…

**Fin del flash back**

Después de eso todo había sido una catástrofe total, primero se topo con unos gays que se le insinuaron abiertamente y que además intentaron manosearla, después por esquivarlos casi la atropella un anciano con un peinado punk, ropas ajustadas y en una moto a exceso de velocidad, para finalmente esquivar con éxito un gran hoyo, sin embargo, por desviarse un poco no se dio cuenta de que piso la cola de un perro pastor alemán ENORME y este después de mirarla con unos ojos de homicida comenzó a perseguirla mientras "el" corría como loco hasta llegar a la estación y abordó el tren con el pensamiento de que todo estaría bien de ahí en adelante…grave error.

-no se preocupe- respondió con una sonrisa forzada para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos…

_Bien como me presentare ante todos en la clase, que tal si digo: hola soy Kagome y estoy disfrazada de chico porque mis padres creyeron firmemente en que sería un niño, pero se equivocaron y murieron antes de darse cuenta de su error pero me dejaron una beca completa con los mejores privilegios para esta academia militar solo para hombres y como mi tutora legal me odia a muerte, me dijo que jamás iba a darme nada en su vida, así que mi única opción de graduarme es esta, espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien…_

El hilo de sus pensamientos se corto abruptamente cuando se escucho en el altoparlante del tren:

-damas y caballeros lamento informarles que el tren ha sufrido una falla eléctrica por lo que tendrá que permanecer en el túnel hasta que llegue la ayuda, gracias por su comprensión-termino de anunciar aquella voz y entonces todos guardaron silencio

-oh mierda- dijo con los dientes apretados, reprimiendo sus ganas de golpear a alguien

Al diablo, estaba simplemente cabreada de todos los estúpidos del tren…

Rodo los ojos mientras veía como en una esquina un rapero se mecía como desquiciado repitiendo todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir, mientras a su lado una chica vestida de rosa y con el cabello morado gritaba por su celular a algún pobre desafortunado diciéndole algo así como: me vale que estés a 6 horas de la capital, te quiero a mi lado ¡YA! …

A lo lejos escucho como un loco gritaba: no respiren, no respiren

_Esto no puede ser peor_, se dijo mentalmente

Pero luego el loco la señalaba a ella y le decía:

-hey tu, ¡devuélveme mi aire!-para después abalanzarse sobre ella tirándola al piso mientras le intentaba abrir la boca para que le regrese "su aire"

-qué demonios, ¡Aléjese de mí!- grito intentando levantarse, rogando que algo bueno le pasara hoy…

Dos par de brazos le quitaron al psicópata de encima y ella solo pudo alejarse de el mientras miraba a los que la auxiliaron, se quedo sorprendida…

Eran dos chicos, pero no unos cualesquiera, eran los más atractivos que había visto nunca en su vida y no solo eso sino que llevaban ¡el mismo uniforme! instantáneamente se puso algo nerviosa pero luego reacciono cuando uno de ellos le hablo…

-¿te encuentras bien?- interrogo el de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir débilmente para después mirarlos a ambos con atención…

El moreno que la interrogo tenía una tez muy blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con los profundos ojos azules que poseía, sin mencionar que tenía un pequeño arete en su oreja izquierda

Su compañero era igual de alto que él, su tez también era muy blanca y su cabello era plateado, pero lo que más le sorprendió de él fueron sus ojos dorados, los cuales parecían examinarla en ese preciso instante por lo que se sonrojo un poco y le entro un pequeño ataque de pánico, ya que no sabía si su peluca se mantendría en su lugar pero se miro en la ventana de reojo y su terror aminoro.

Sé quedo de pie junto a ellos mientras veía como soltaban al loco y este corría al siguiente vagón, suspiro con algo de alivio hasta que…

-por cierto, soy Miroku- dijo el ojiazul estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de ella

-mucho gusto- atino a decir correspondiendo al saludo

-y este de aquí, es Inuyasha- acoto señalando al peli plata de su lado

-un gusto- respondió el tal Inuyasha de forma algo burlona, por lo que ella tuvo ganas de decirle algunas cosas pero contuvo su enojo y se quedo callada.

-y qué? El señorito no tiene nombre-agrego el ojidorado con sorna mirándola

-pues para tu información sí, sí tengo nombre, me llamo Kagome-dijo ella retándolo con mirada, a lo que el también la miro con desafío en sus ojos, pronto ambos comenzaron a echar chispas por los ojos, hasta que Miroku notando el ambiente tenso se interpuso entre ambos…

-¿a qué año vas?- le pregunto Miroku a Kagome intentando aliviar el tenso ambiente

Ella rompió su contacto visual con Inuyasha para mirar a Miroku y responder-a cuarto curso-dijo sin mucha importancia.

-que coincidencia, nosotros también-menciono el peligro con cierto entusiasmo

- espero que nos toque en el mismo salón Kagome-respondió sociablemente el pelinegro.

-eso sería una desgracia-dijo Inuyasha con desdén hacia la ojichocolate

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-objeto con el mismo tono hacia el

- que para tener 15 años, pareces una niña y que sería una vergüenza que estés con nosotros- añadió con cierta burla

De repente un golpe en la quijada lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y luego posar su vista ambarina casi atónito en Kagome que todavía mantenía el puño cerrado, y lo miraba desafiante.

Totalmente colérico se repuso de la impresión y estuvo más que dispuesto a devolverle el golpe si no fuera por Miroku que se interpuso entre ambos

-Tranquilos muchachos, mantengamos la paz-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el ojiazul

- sabes tienes razón, creo no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con esa cosa- dicho esto Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y se fue al siguiente vagón

-nos veremos Kagome- añadió el pelinegro para luego seguir a su amigo, el cual parecía que iba a desquitar su furia en alguien, por lo que mantuvo cierta distancia

-bueno, al menos eso le ensañará a no meterse conmigo, es un idiota nunca creí que pudiera existir alguien con un ego tan enorme!-pensaba la azabache mirando por la ventana…

Así todos continuaron en el tren, con un solo pensamiento en mente: este va a ser un día muy largo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2 Miroku, hijo de

_Cap. 2 Miroku, hijo de…._

En el siguiente vagón del tren se encontraba un muy molesto Inuyasha

-¿porque diablos no lo golpee?, no lo entiendo hay algo en el que… no se me confunde, no será que es gay?, digo es muy bajito, no parece muy fuerte, tiene una voz muy agradable pero es demasiado fina y su rostro parece muy afeminado, además cuando me golpeo sentí algo…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de Miroku

-jajaja no creí que te podría vencer tan fácil jajajaja- decía entre risas, aumentando el enojo de su amigo hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió un poco

-auch!, Inuyasha porque hiciste eso!, yo solo estab-

-tu nada, y si sigues hablando te ira peor- interrumpió el peli plata sumamente molesto

De repente el tren siguió su camino por lo que muchos suspiraron aliviados entre ellos los muchachos del colegio militar.

-por fin- pensó la azabache bajando rápidamente del tren para evitar toparse con el chico desagradable que conoció en el vagón

Tomo sus maletas, en las cuales llevaba solamente lo esencial, después de todo nunca pudo gozar de la fortuna de sus padres y su tutora la trataba como una empleada y muchas veces tuvo que ingeniárselas para encontrar algo que comer

-bueno al menos estoy lejos de esa bruja- pensó con lo que quedaba de su positivismo

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró el autobús de su colegio, así que se encamino hacia allí y le pregunto al chofer, -va al colegio Sengoku?-, a lo que el asintió y le dijo -parto en 15 minutos-, por lo que subió y se sentó en la parte del final del bus, aun no había nadie así que se sentó y sin proponérselo se quedo poco a poco dormida…

-Miroku mueve tu trasero al bus-ordeno Inuyasha hacia su amigo, el cual hablaba con las primeras chicas con minifalda que se encontró hasta que…

-aléjate de mi pervertido- grito la fémina para marcharse hacia un bus junto con sus amigas

-eso te pasa por pervertido, en serio Miroku nunca has considerado la idea de comprar esa muñeca inflable que viste en play boy-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ja ja, y ¿te dices llamar mi amigo?- inquirió Miroku con una cara de sufrimiento fingido

-pues reconócelo de una vez, fue amor a primera vista-respondió ya no soportando la carcajada al recordar ese día-o es que acaso necesitas que te recuerde que luego de verla te encerraste en tu habitación y llego tu madre y como hacía mucho que no te veía, se acerco a la puerta de tu cuarto y al escucharte gemir de "dolor" se preocupo y entro, para encontrarse con su tesoro y una almohada en una posición no muy santa jajajajajajaja- estallo en risas el peli plata, no olvidando la cara que había puesto su amigo en cuanto vio a su madre

Con una risa algo siniestra el pelinegro dijo

-sabes no pensaba decirte esto pero, esa noche coloque esa almohada en tu habitación-

Las risas pararon en seguida y luego de estar un momento en un tenso silencio….

-maldito, te voy a matar- grito Inuyasha dispuesto a golpear a Miroku, solo que él un cobarde salió huyendo, pero en algún momento lo encontraría de nuevo y entonces el ya habría planeado su venganza, por lo que siguió caminando muy molesto hacia el transporte del colegio, subió y no vio a nadie así que comenzó a caminar para sentarse en los últimos asientos del bus, recordando algo sonrojado esa noche…..

**Flash Back**

-Ese Miroku, le pasa por pervertido jajajaja-fue a la habitación de huéspedes ya que esa noche se quedaría con su amigo

Se cambio de ropa, quedando solo con un pantalón de dormir y se acostó en la cama, recordó que en el día había salido de paseo con Miroku por el parque, y esta había desaparecido casi como si lo hubiera evocado Satanás, por lo que lo estaba buscando hasta que lo encontró hablando con una chica…

-pufff, ese mujeriego nunca se cansa de recibir golpes- murmuro con algo de decepción para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la tienda de helados, pero choco con alguien y cayó por la fuerza del impacto

-oye grandulón fíjate por donde caminas- escucho que le decía una chica muy molesta

La observo de arriba hacia abajo, era muy hermosa tenía el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado en las puntas, de color ébano y un poco arriba de la cintura, poseía unos ojos de un chocolate intenso, una nariz respingada y unos finos labios, luego bajo su mirada por su nívea piel y se fijo en que tenía los pechos más grandes que había visto, y una cintura demasiado estrecha, seguida de una cadera ancha y unas piernas largas y muy contorneadas según podía apreciar a través de su pantalón…..

-hey, espero una disculpa- le dijo su fina voz sacándolo de su trance

-ehh, un momento tú fuiste la que choco conmigo, así que la que debe disculparse eres tú- objeto el ambarino

-pero tú eras el que iba distraído, discúlpate-

-NO, hazlo tú-

-NO, TÚ-

-NO, TÚ-

-Eres un pervertido!- escucharon un grito que los distrajo para voltear a ver a un chico diciendo- es que mi mano esta maldita-, por lo que a ambos les cayó una gotita de sudor por la sien

-No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo con torpes como tú, adiós-dijo molesta retomando su marcha

El peli plata no sabía porque pero no quería que se fuera así que la tomo de la muñeca y le susurro al oído

-porque no te quieres alejar de mi-concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante, por haber sentido como la chica se estremecía ante su tacto

-eres un idiota-le dijo la chica empujándolo y salió corriendo hacia alguna dirección desconocida

Esa noche no había podido evitar recordar el olor que rodeaba a aquella muchacha así como tampoco había podido olvidar que tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida, podría ser modelo o algo, fue lo que pensó, para luego recostarse con la cabeza en su almohada y darle un beso muy apasionado, recordando cuanto quería hacerlo con aquella chica

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y pensar que en esa almohada Miroku estaba… que él se estaba…. ahhhhhhhh le dieron nauseas de repente y juro venganza, pero aunque eso paso hace apenas unos meses atrás no había podido olvidar a esa mujer y con ese pensamiento se sonrojo fuertemente, hasta que un pequeño suspiro lo alerto de no estar solo, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia su extremo opuesto y descubrió que en el se hallaba dormido nada más que Kagome….

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco hasta "él" y no pudo evitar observar que se parecía mucho al rostro de aquella muchacha.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro, eso era imposible ella no podría ocultar semejante cuerpo y luego miro como estaba vestido, su olor le recordó a ella, olía a jazmines, así que un poco alterado Inuyasha se alejo un poco y se dio tres opciones:

1.- el era gay y se ponía perfume de mujer

2.-estaba tan obsesionado con la chica que se la estaba imaginando en un chico

3.- un extraterrestre se había enamorado de él, porque era el más guapo en el planeta y había tomado una apariencia similar al de la chica, porque sabía que le había gustado

De las tres el dedujo que la más convincente era la primera, aunque la tercera también era probable porque él era guapo, inteligente, guapo, fuerte, atractivo, elegante, guapo, bien parecido, tenía una sonrisa de modelo, era guapo, y sumamente interesante y ¿ya había dicho que era guapo?, estuvo una rato mas adorándose en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-hey quita la sonrisa idiota de tu rostro, o ¿es que te has enamorado de mi?-pregunto una voz que aunque no quería admitirlo de producía sensaciones extrañas…

-ni que tuviera tan mal gusto-respondió el peli plata, dándose la vuelta algo sonrojado pues se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba fijamente

-pues hace un momento por tu mirada, puedo asegurar que pensabas violarme- respondió divertida Kagome

Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar eso y le dijo

-pues para tu información, yo no soy gay!-termino esa frase casi gritando

-¿estás seguro?, porque no me molestaría hacer realidad tu fantasía-agrego con voz melosa Kagome, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa viendo que Inuyasha palidecía

-Aléjate de mi- susurro algo nervioso por la actitud del "chico"

Pensaba tomar sus cosas y alejarse lo más que pudiera de él pero como por arte de magia entraron un grupo completo de estudiantes y ocuparon todos los asientos en seguida, dejándole a Inuyasha el puesto que había elegido al inicio, aun extremo de Kagome, se sentó rápidamente, mientras murmuraba algo…

-dios, se que nunca he estado de tu parte pero apiádate de mi e impide que ese depravado usurpe mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad-decía algo desesperado sin percatarse que el chico a su lado lo miro como si hubiera enloquecido y Kagome no pudo mas estallar en carcajadas, definitivamente Inuyasha le había alegrado su día de cierto modo

-Estudiar contigo, será muy divertido-pensó Kagome mientras se acomodaba para mirar mejor por la ventana

Inuyasha termino su plegaria y de repente se pregunto ¿Dónde está Miroku?

Y a todo esto el bus comenzó su marcha hasta el tan aclamado instituto, corriendo detrás de él un pelinegro con maleta en mano, que gritaba algo como

-ESPERENME!, me quede dormido en el baño!- mientras corría detrás del autobús como si su vida dependiera de ello

Comenzando así muchos jóvenes su jornada hacia el instituto, el sospechaban estaría lleno de sorpresas.

Continuará…

AkAnEyRaNmA: Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo

Rosslove: Es un gusto que te haya agradado el fic, espero que te siga gustando

Ahome Hinata: jajajaja, en realidad si es eso lo que quería escribir, mmmm en mi país moreno/a se les dice a las personas que tienen el cabello negro, sin importar el color de su piel, se lo utiliza porque… imagina que estuvieran tres chicas todas tienen la tez blanca, pero una es rubia, la otra pelirroja y la ultima morena, no puedo decir y la última negra, por lo que utilizo "morena" para evitar decir y la ultima de cabello color negro, pero de todas formas me alegra que seas muy observadora en cuanto a esos detalles, y sobre todo muchas gracias por comentar, espero leer mas de tus reviews y ojala te siga gustando el fic

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, espero sus reviews

!Felices fiestas!


	3. Cap 3  ¿ Huérfano?

_**Cap. 3 ¿Huérfano?**_

Un autobús atravesaba las enormes puertas del prestigioso instituto Sengoku, el cual era inmenso, las puertas principales, que en ese momento les daban la bienvenida eran de color negro y se levantaban como murallas hasta el tope de la pared, donde en la parte superior se leía con letras doradas: Instituto Sengoku, todo parecía en calma, menos dentro de cierto bus….

— Sal de donde estés Miroku— gritó Inuyasha hacia el aire, mientras buscaba a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba debajo del asiento de Kagome, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que su amigo no lo encontrara.

— Buda, te prometo que si me proteges no veré Play Boy los martes— susurraba mientras veía como Inuyasha se acercaba un asiento más.

—Ok, ¿los martes y jueves?—exclamó observando cómo cierto peli plata se aproximaba otro asiento.

— Los lunes, miércoles y viernes y es mi última oferta— murmuro ya algo enojado, pero luego su rostro se puso algo pálido y cerró los ojos con temor al ver frente a su cara las botas de su amigo.

—Quítate— ordenó el ojidorado hacia Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmmm, déjame pensarlo….NO—respondió con cierto enojo, aunque ella estaba escondiendo a Miroku intencionadamente por el simple hecho de que quería molestar a Inuyasha.

El ambarino ya un poco rojo de la rabia, la tomo del brazo y la intento levantar del asiento a la fuerza, pero ella puso toda su resistencia y al ver que no le ganaría en fuerza, tomo el respaldar del siento con su única mano libre y se impuso hacia adelante, precisamente hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y sin soltarse, le intento dar una patada en la cara, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para hacer que él la soltara para poder esquivar el golpe con su antebrazo, luego de eso cada uno tomo distancia y se miro fijamente a los ojos hasta que…

—Sal Miroku, se que estas escondido como una rata bajo ese asiento— exclamó Inuyasha sin despegar su mirada de la de Kagome.

—Miroku salió, deje su mensaje después del tono, piiiii— contesto una vocecilla proveniente de abajo del asiento.

—Eres un cobarde— respondió Inuyasha

—Y tu eres un violento— contraatacó Miroku

—Y un grosero— intervino la voz de Kagome

—Así, pues tú eres un afeminado— dijo Inuyasha levantando más la voz

—Pero eso te encanta ¿no? — dijo Kagome

En ese momento el bus se detuvo y Miroku al ver que ellos dos estaban enfrascados en su propia pelea, se escabulló lentamente arrastrándose por debajo de su asiento para luego hacer lo mismo por todos los asientos y llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba su equipaje, para luego tomarlo y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, mezclándose con la multitud de estudiantes que descendía del bus.

—Estás loco— continuaba en la disputa Inuyasha, aunque cada vez más nervioso

— Y no puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad?—comentó la azabache, mientras se acercaba un paso al ambarino.

—Ya quisieras— respondió el peli plata retrocediendo un paso, pero bajando un poco la voz, pues estaba muy nervioso.

—Admítelo, no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza— dijo mientras ya estaba cerca de Inuyasha

— ¿Qué haces?—susurró el ambarino, cuando lo sintió poner sus manos en su pecho

— ¿Por qué tan tenso Inuyasha? Acaso… ¿Te pongo nervioso? —le susurró cerca al oído.

—N..no..po..por supuesto que ..no—fue lo único que pudo articular el peli plata, el cual estaba muy pálido y sentía un ligero mareo…..

— ¿Por qué me siento así?...un momento, me siento débil, en el camino tuve algo de nauseas y ahora estoy un poco mareado eso solo puede significar que…!ESTOY EMBARAZADO! —concluyó en sus pensamientos Inuyasha, comenzando a hiperventilar por su gran descubrimiento.

— ¿Oye, estás bien? —dijo Kagome algo preocupada al ver a Inuyasha demasiado pálido, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y respirando demasiado agitado, casi parecía como si en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque al corazón…

En ese momento Inuyasha bajo la mirada hasta su abdomen y se tocó con una mano para luego murmurar fuera de sí — ¿Quién es el padre?...¿cómo pudo pasarme esto? —a todo eso Kagome lo miró algo asustada y se alejó unos pasos.

— ¿Estás drogado? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la azabache, pues no encontró ninguna otra respuesta a su extraño comportamiento.

—Cállate, ¡!¿Por qué nadie me comprende? —gritó totalmente alterado el ojidorado.

Kagome ante esa reacción lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, para ver si regresaba en sí y de paso para desquitarse un poco con la vida…

—Reacciona—le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeaste? —le reclamó un furioso Inuyasha.

—Porque estabas loco, lo único que te faltaba era comenzar a llorar gritando ¡!¿donde están mis hijos?—le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa de burla.

Entonces se hizo un silencio muy denso hasta que luego de 5 minutos Inuyasha dijo — ¡Feh! — y Kagome sintió como una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la sien.

—Hey, ustedes dos bájense, tienen que estar formados en la cancha principal en diez minutos—ordenó el chofer, mirándolos un poco desconcertado al percatarse de que eran los únicos en el bus, y que parecían haber ignorado su advertencia…

—Si— dijeron al unisonó, mientras se daban la espalda para tomar su respectivo equipaje, pero con expresiones muy diferentes, por un lado estaba Kagome, intentando no soltar una carcajada y por el otro estaba Inuyasha más pálido que un fantasma, repitiéndose en su mente: soy un hombre, los hombres no se embarazan, yo soy el macho entre los machos, todas se mueren por mí, soy irresistibl…

—Quítate, me estorbas el paso—le dijo Kagome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Primero salió Kagome e Inuyasha iba detrás entonces se percato de que Kagome llevaba en una mano una maleta mediana y en la otra una maleta muy pequeña…

—Es extraño que haya traído tan poco equipaje, considerando que esto es un internado—pensaba algo confuso Inuyasha, mientras llevaba tras de sí una maleta enorme de viaje y otra pequeña sobre esta.

Una vez que ambos se bajaron del bus, observaron que a su alrededor no había nadie, solo alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de unos chicos que estaban corriendo ya muy por delante de ellos, pero iban gritando —A los últimos tres los castigarán—

Los dos se los quedaron viendo hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión y luego de quedarse ambos como estatuas, reaccionaron tomando sus cosas y corrieron en dirección hacia donde se perdieron los chicos, Kagome iba adelante puesto que su equipaje era más liviano, pero Inuyasha no se quedaba tan atrás.

—Te voy a ganar—le grito Kagome a Inuyasha, retándolo para ver quien llegaba primero.

—En tus sueños—dijo mientras tomaba la delantera.

Kagome se sorprendió de que pudiera correr tan rápido y se dio ánimos mentalmente para poder ganarle, pero por más que lo intentaba Inuyasha le estaba sacando mucha ventaja.

— Ja ja, eres muy lento— dijo y para burlarse se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de espaldas.

—Usshh, eres un idiota! —le gritó corriendo aun más rápido.

Inuyasha al ver que acortaba distancia se dio la vuelta, pero se golpeo la cara con la rama de un árbol, cayendo al piso con su equipaje encima.

—jajajajajaja, eso te pasa por imbécil, nos vemos luego— le dijo entre risas mientras lo adelantaba por su costado.

El ambarino primero estaba aturdido pero al escuchar ese comentario, se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y continuo corriendo, manteniendo en su mente el único objetivo de llegar antes que Kagome.

Por fin luego de correr y llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina pudieron divisar en su totalidad la cancha principal, esta era enorme y en ella estaban formados todos los de ingreso en columnas frente a un superior respectivamente, al ver a todos ya formados y movilizándose, entraron en pánico y siguieron corriendo, ambos con un pensamiento:

— Ya casi llego—pero de repente fueron interceptados por un hombre alto, tez blanca, cabello negro ondulado, unos ojos de color ocre y una sonrisa algo siniestra…

—Alto estudiantes, ustedes son los últimos y merecen un castigo—afirmo mirándolos.

—Síganme—ordenó, a lo que Inuyasha y Kagome no tuvieron elección.

—Esto es tú culpa, idiota—le susurro Kagome al peli plata

—Feh, tú fuiste el entrometido en todo esto— le contesto mirándolo con algo de resentimiento.

—Es cierto, eso era asunto de Inuyasha y Miroku, supongo que el torpe proxeneta tiene razón, pero ahhhhhhhh, lo detesto—pensó Kagome muy molesta

Siguieron a su superior hasta que llegaron al extremo de cancha, donde se encontraron con un Miroku y su sonrisa de idiota sentado en las gradas, sobándose la mejilla la cual por cierto estaba roja y algo inflamada.

—En vista de que ustedes son los últimos tres, por desobedientes tendrán que compartir un departamento muy peculiar, jajaja—pronuncio con algo de sorna.

—Un momento, porque desobedientes, es decir somos nuevos y nos perdimos es todo —dijo Kagome mirándolo con ojos desafiantes, ese tipo no le caía nada bien—Además quien es usted para decidir si tenemos que compartir habitación o no, en esta institución las habitaciones son individuales—agregó con más confianza, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, porque no quería compartir habitación con ellos, en especial con Inuyasha, eso significaría la ruina de sus planes.

—Para su información yo soy el Rector Naraku—dijo algo molesto—Pero que chico tan insolente—pensó, pero luego se le ocurrió un gran plan.

—Nombre—le pregunto directamente a Kagome, esta algo insegura y un poco pálida respondió—Kagome Higurashi—

Ante la mención de este nombre Naraku amplio un poco sus ojos, pero de inmediato oculto su sorpresa, después de todo los Higurashi habían sido los que aportaban con la mayoría de los donativos para ampliar la institución, pero luego recordó la insolencia de Kagome, por lo que siguió en marcha su plan.

—Vaya, el hijo de Higurashi, pues bien le informo que yo pongo las reglas—respondió el director.

—Admita que cualquier castigo que nos ponga es injusto, además nadie nos dijo nada de llegar primeros o algo por el estilo—exclamo con un ligero frunce en su rostro.

Luego de este comentario Miroku se acercó disimuladamente hacia Inuyasha y Kagome y les susurró —Mientras ustedes estaban peleándose, el chofer dijo que teníamos que llegar lo antes posible o que nos atengamos a las consecuencias— comentó algo nervioso, a lo que ambos le lanzaron miradas asesinas por el comentario tan inapropiado en ese momento.

—Ya escucho a su compañero y por su atrevimiento usted cumplirá solo este castigo—agregó con voz severa.

—Sabe director, a pesar de todo, no creo que a sus padres les agrade la idea de que a su hijo se le imponga un castigo en el primer día, por una falta tan pequeña—intervino Inuyasha, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Lástima que Higurashi sea huérfano—dijo el director mientras miraba con sorna a Kagome, la cual no soporto su mirada venenosa y bajo la mirada.

Inuyasha y Miroku se sorprendieron mucho ante su comentario y no supieron que hacer en tal situación, ambos planeaban decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos…

— ¡Quién diablos le ha otorgado el permiso para hablar de MIS padres! — gritó Kagome roja de la rabia, para el asombro de todos los presentes—Usted solo es un director de cuarta y le prohíbo que siquiera los mencione, ¡me escucho! —terminó de decir mientras se acercaba y lo miraba con odio.

—Pero que insolente, esta es una institución de prestigio y aquí aprenderá a modales quiera o no—comento Naraku levantando la voz, para luego dirigirse hacia Inuyasha y Miroku—Tomen sus cosas y vayan a buscar una habitación—ordenó mientras tomaba el brazo de Kagome fuertemente y lo arrastraba muy lejos de las canchas.

— ¿Qué castigo crees que le dé? —le murmuro Miroku algo asustado, pero lo único que recibió fue un silencio abrumador.

—Kagome, yo nunca imagine que él fuera huérfano, y a pesar de todo lo que le he dicho nos defendió a todos—pensaba Inuyasha, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, porque Naraku se lo llevó y el no hizo nada más que observar.

Continuará…

Ahome Hinata: bueno somos de países vecinos, aunque yo si sopeso la posibilidad de ser un alíen jajajaja, muchas gracias por dejarme un review y espero te haya gustado este capitulo

AkAnEyRaNmA: será un honor leer tu fic, y muchas gracias por comentar n_n

Alabama: me alegra que te haya gustado, y feliz año nuevo para ti también

Es un gusto que les guste el fic, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews como:

KokoroNat , Nigma-E , aya-pame-kagxinu , xLittleRed , InuGirl4ever12 , Angelig , , Mizune-mei , Aika Kuso

Les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
